Pups save a sports trip
When some burglars rob a minibus full of stolen goods the pups get help from a new pup it was a sunny day in adventure bay ryder hi pups we have got a sports day coming up and we are taking a trip to a sports centre chase i could practise my aming zuma i could test my batmition skills everest i can try my jumping skills the next day owen hi ryder looking forward to the sports trip ryder sure am owen owen im going to check the minibus ryder ok meanwhile some robbers were passing by Ben oh look peter they are going to a sports trip peter good i just had an idea to get rid of the trip ben what is it peter ill show you peter crept toward the minibus followed by a nervous ben peter what do u think cool eh ben yes peter come on lets load this bus up with the loot before anyone notices the dinabonic robbers filled the bus with stolen money and jewels peter come on lets get out of here peter turned the ignition key and the robbers sped off meanwhile owen saw what happened owen chase two robbers have filled the minibus full of stolen goods and have taken it ill try to apperhence them chase ok ill tell ryder owen ok chase chase ran inside and found ryder sleeping chase ryder wake up ryder just turned over in his sleep chase ruff megaphone ryder wake up ryder fell out of his bed and banged his head ryder chase what happened chase owen said two robbers robbed our minibus full of stolen goods he has gone to chase them ryder then he may need backup no job is too big no pups too small when the pups get topsided chase paw patrol ready for action ryder ryder ok pups two robber has robbed our minibus full of stolen goods owen has gone after them skye i hope he is ok rydr so i need spy chase i need you to get inside the bus and arrest the robbers chase chase is on the case ryder also i need skye i need you to track the bus from in the sky skye lets take to the skye ryder ok paw patrol is on a roll meanwhile with owen owen drives in front of the bus ben hey get outta our way peter yeah we need these stolen goods to the docks so they can be shipped owen not if i got anything to do with it he then jumps on the bus and gets inside peter hey get out this is our journey owen no i need this minibus right now ben well tough we got it first just then sirens are heard in the distance peter drat he called for backup chase please pull over to the side of the road ben no sorry cant hear you he then turns on the radio full blast owen well thats just rude ben and peter we dont care they the press an eject icon on the dashboard and owen gets thrown in the air chase owen dont worry skye will save you skye then flys and catches owen owen thanks skye your my hero skye your welcome she then drops owen on solid ground chase owen are u allright? owen yes thanks chase but how are we going to catch up with the minibus chase then runs to a race car owen woah chase thats so shiny chase i know i save this beauty for emergacies owen and chase get in and chase the crooks meanwhile ben peter you know we are heading to the jungle peter i know that chase and owen are not so far behind owen we need to slow down the bus somehow chase how though owen got it if we tie something to the bus and then to the tree trunk over there that should slow it down chase but what should be strong enough maybe everests grappling hook owen no it does not reach far enough i think i know just the pup chase the other pup who has a grappling hook other than everest is tracker Owen exacly chase you call him while i apperhence them in my car chase ok owen owen then jumps in his car and zooms off meanwhile peter those idiots will never get us now ben yep soon as we get to the airport and put these on the jet then we can make our escape owen hello you two nice to meet again ben what i thought we left you behind owen well you thought wrong just then tracker arrives tracker hola owen where are those meanies peter meanie who are you calling meanie you little rat tracker rat ill let you know im a dog now hand over the bus vamanus ben and peter run!!! ben and peter ran back to the bus and shoot off tracker come on owen lets get that bus back Owen and tracker get into trackers jeep and go after them ben peter look a sports center let get in there peter ok boss peter and ben run inside and hide owen pull over tracker theyve went into the sports center tracker ok owen and tracker head inside and ben and peter are hid peter boss what do we do we cant stay here well get caught ben hmmm aha we will disguise ourselfs ben and peter dress up as sports instructors owen hello sir we are looking for two goons do you know where they went peter they went past that storeroom over there owen ok thanks ben thats an exellent idea peter peter yes but now we need to slow him down ben i know ill dress up as a man and lock owen in the storeroom Peter great plan ben dresses up as a man ben help help ive been robbed owen sir what happened ben someone robbed me and dumped all the stuff in there owen stay here im going in ben then kicks owen in and bolts the door shut owen hey let me out ben haha tricked you owen bangs on the door untill a pup comes over tammy hello sir are you ok owen no im locked in here tammy dont worry ill get help tammy runs off and finds tracker tracker hi amigo my name is tracker what happened tammy your freind is locked in a storeroom tracker ok lead the way tracker and tammy go back to owen owen excuse me is anyone there tracker yes owen your amigo fetched me Owen great now i need to get out of here tammy wait tracker can i stand on your back tracker ci but why tammy i need to reach the bolt tammy stands on trackers back and unbolts the door owen thanks pup you saved me im owen whats your name tammy im tammy tracker then hears the robbers move something tracker owen the robbers are escaping owen come on tammy lets get after them owen tammy and tracker run after the robbers but one of then sets a ping pong ball launcher to max and had jammed the machine owen oh no how are we going to get passed now owen then jams the machine with a small stone tammy owen i see the robbers they are driving a forklift owen ok tammy try to stop them tammy then sees a ping pong machine and turns it on she aims it at some barrels and the barrels fall peter lookout the robbers were defeated and were arrested by chase chase your under arrest for stealing a vehicle peter and bob were put behind bars back at the lookout owen tammy because you help us catch the robbers you diserve a reward im making u a paw patrol member and your job is the sports instructor tammy i dont know what to say owen thanks owen then gets her collar and her uniform tammy then jumps into owens arms licking him tammy thanks owen the day ended with the pups throwing a party for the newest member of their community